Somewhere
by MisssCrazyGirl
Summary: SongFic sur le couple Rogue/ Hermione au moment de la guerre basée sur la Chanson "Somewhere" de West Side Story


Somewhere

Hermione était avec l'Ordre du Phénix. Réunion d'urgence, la bataille finale approchait, les armées se constituaient, des gens mourraient autour d'elle et elle ne savait pas comment empêcher ça. Ca faisait des mois qu'ils étaient à la recherche des Horcruxes et tout le monde s'inquiétait pour sa propre vie et pour l'avenir du monde des sorciers. Tout le monde sauf Hermione. Elle ne s'inquiétait pas pour elle mais pour lui… Lui qu'elle aimait secrètement depuis environs deux ans. Malheureusement pour elle, il faisait parti des « méchants » mais au fond d'elle, et en dépit de ce qu'en pensaient ses amis, elle savait qu'il était de leur côté, comme le disait Dumbledore. Elle avait confiance en lui, même si tout les opposait.

_There's a place for us,  
Somewhere a place for us.  
Peace and quiet and open air  
Wait for us  
Somewhere_

Il assistait à la énième et peut-être dernière réunion du Mage Noir avant la Grande Bataille. Il jeta un œil au jeune Malfoy qui tremblait de la tête aux pieds aux côtés de son père. Il avait envie de l'aider, de partir avec lui, de l'épargner mais il ne pouvait pas. Lui-même était contraint à rester. Il ne le faisait pas par loyauté envers le Lord mais il le faisait pour l'Ordre, pour Dumbledore, pour Elle… Il faisait ça pour les épargner, il se sacrifiait pour eux. Il avait quand même l'espoir que cela se termine bien : qu'il vive, qu'elle vive, qu'ils survivent, ensemble… Mais qu'en savait-il en réalité ? Peut-être qu'elle était bien mieux comme ça, sans lui, qu'elle le détestait pour ce qu'il avait fait, qu'elle le voyait comme un traître comme tous les autres… Mais l'Espoir… Voilà ce qui le gardait en vie : L'Espoir que tout se termine un jour et qu'elle l'aime.

_There's a time for us,  
Someday a time for us,  
Time together with time to spare,  
Time to look, time to care,  
Someday!_

Tout le monde était à Poudlard : les élèves, les professeurs, les membres de l'Ordre… Tout le monde allait se battre. Les Mangemorts étaient aux portes de l'école et menaçaient d'envahir le château. Harry cherchait un moyen de détruire le dernier Horcruxe, Ron s'inquiétait pour sa famille qui allait se battre et Hermione… Elle s'inquiétait pour Lui. Harry l'avait chassé avec l'aide de McGonagall et Hermione avait sentit son cœur se déchirer quand il l'avait regardée dans les yeux avant de fuir. Elle y avait vu du désespoir. Elle allait devoir se battre contre lui. Elle refusait d'avoir à se battre contre lui. Il la tuera peut-être mais elle espérait encore, elle espérait qu'il était de leur côté, qu'il se battrait pas contre eux mais avec eux. Elle espérait… Et c'était cet espoir qui allait l'aider à affronter la bataille…

_Somewhere.  
We'll find a new way of living,_

Ca y était, la bataille venait de commençait et déjà des corps s'effondraient sans vie. Où était-elle maintenant ? Il ne doutait pas qu'elle se battait avec brio mais il avait quand même peur pour elle. Peut lui importait de mourir si elle survivait. Quand il l'avait vu, il aurait voulu l'emmener avec lui, mais c'était impossible. Il devait accomplir sa mission jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à ce que le Bien triomphe et elle devait aider Harry Potter à terminer sa quête. Ils étaient dans une impasse. Il lui avait semblé voir une lueur d'espoir dans ses yeux quand il l'avait vu, et il devait s'accrocher à cette étincelle. C'était tout ce qu'il lui restait. Il l'avait surement déçue plus d'une fois alors une de plus ou une de moins… Il espérait juste pouvoir s'expliquer avec elle. Il espérait qu'elle lui pardonnerait. Lui, la Terreur des cachots, la Chauve-souris. Il espérait avant tout la revoir. Il s'accrochait à cet espoir comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

_We'll find a way of forgiving  
Somewhere . . ._

Cachés derrière hangar à bateaux, Harry, Ron et Hermione écoutaient le Lord Noir et leur ancien professeur de Potions discuter. Hermione buvait chaque parole qu'Il prononçait. Elle voulait les mémoriser. La conversation tournait mal, Hermione le sentait mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Elle sentait leur fin arriver, sa fin arriver. Elle avait envie de pleurer mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle se sentait lâche, elle allait le laisser se faire tuer sans bouger… Elle entendit les mots qui le condamnèrent : « Naguini, mords ! » et le serpent se jeta sur sa proie. Elle vit la silhouette de celui qu'elle aimait être projetée contre la vitre du hangar. Elle retint un cri et laissa une larme couler.

Une fois que le Lord fut parti, le trio entra dans le hangar et Hermione dût se contenir pour ne pas hurler. Il était mourant et rien ne pourrait le sauver. Elle n'écouta pas les paroles qu'il échangea avec Harry elle essayait de trouver un moyen qui n'existait pas pour le sauver. Alors il tourna la tête vers elle et elle vit la vie quitter son regard. Il était mort. Elle était la dernière image qu'il avait vue.

_There's a place for us,  
A time and place for us.  
Hold my hand and we're halfway there.  
Hold my hand and I'll take you there  
Somehow,_

La guerre était finie. Il y avait eut beaucoup de morts dans les deux camps et Voldemort en faisait parti. Le Bien avait triomphé. Il y eut une commémoration pour ceux morts pour la liberté et Severus Rogue faisait parti de la liste. Bien entendu, le Trio d'Or faisait parti des conviés. Harry était avec Ginny, Ron avec Lavande et Hermione était vêtue de noir. Ces amis pensaient qu'elle portait le deuil de Fred Weasley où de Remus et Tonks mais n'avait jamais envisagé l'ex-Terreur des cachots qui était maintenant, aux yeux d'Harry et de tous les survivants, LE héros de cette guerre. Plusieurs tombes planches se dressaient en face d'eux et le nouveau ministre de la Magie, William Schuster, prononçait un discours solennel.

Hermione allait prononcer son discours et elle avait demandé à en adresser un spécial au « nouveau héros » Severus Rogue. Elle s'approcha de la tombe et respira un grand coup pour ne pas pleurer. Les images de sa mort tournaient dans sa tête sans arrêt.

-Severus Rogue a été pendant longtemps dénigré. Beaucoup le pensaient coupable de trahison, d'autres le jugeaient par rapport à son côté asociale. Cela n'empêche que sans lui, nous n'aurions pas compris la clé de l'énigme. Mais avant tout cela, il comptait déjà beaucoup pour moi. Il était celui qui me donnait envie d'aller en cours depuis la fin de ma 5ème année. Il était aussi celui qui m'a donné envie de me battre et, malgré les soupçons qui ont pesé sur lui pendant la guerre, je l'ai toujours vu comme un innocent. J'ai assisté à sa mort… Et j'ai cru que tout l'espoir que j'avais s'était envolé en une poignée de secondes.

_Someday_

-Il y a quelque chose que j'ai toujours voulu lui dire mais que, par manque de courage ou par manque de temps, je n'ai pas su lui dire. Et, bien que ce soit trop tard pour lui dire en face, j'aimerais quand même lui dire : Je t'aime Severus…

« On se retrouvera » Pensa-t-elle.

_Somewhere._


End file.
